


Robbe's Very Bad Day Made Better

by teen_content_queen



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Reunions, Robbe misses his boyfriend, Sander winning all the boyfriend awards, The flatmates want to fix that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 09:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21390040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teen_content_queen/pseuds/teen_content_queen
Summary: Robbe is having a terrible day and misses his boyfriend Sander. Good thing he doesn't have to wait 64 hours to see him.
Relationships: Robbe Ijzermans/Sander Driesen
Comments: 6
Kudos: 290





	Robbe's Very Bad Day Made Better

Robbe stared at his phone, waiting for his boyfriend to message him back. They were supposed to have a video call soon, but Robbe hadn’t heard from him in almost thirty minutes and he was wondering if Sander had forgotten. Honestly, that would track with the kind of day Robbe was having. Everything that could go wrong had gone wrong today. He’d slept through his alarm, forgotten his homework on his desk, and Aaron had spilled his coffee on Robbe as they were walking into class.

Beyond all of that, Sander was on vacation with his family and wouldn’t be back for another three days. It was the most time they’d spent apart since they got together a year ago and Robbe had become a mopey mess without his platinum blonde soulmate around. He used to make fun of Jens when he’d whine about missing Jana. Now, it was Jens who had to try and lift Robbe’s spirits. Robbe just had to get through 64 more hours and Sander would be home.

Robbe looked up from his phone as Milan burst into the kitchen.

“Robbe, love?” Milan cooed. Robbe gave him a look.

“Yes?” Robbe said, trying not to sound annoyed. It wasn’t Milan’s fault that Robbe was in a bad mood and Robbe was trying hard to not let his frustrations get the best of him.

Milan held up two shirts, one black mesh and the other a glittery crop top. He was going to a club tonight with friends, Robbe remembered.

“Which one do you like?” Milan asked, earnestly.

Robbe considered the tops as Milan looked at him, expectedly.

“The black one. Seems more comfortable for dancing.” Robbe offered, unsure. Milan’s face lit up.

“Thank you!” He said, waltzing out of the kitchen to get changed.

Robbe’s phone buzzed on the table and he grabbed it hurriedly when he saw Sander’s name flash on the screen.

“Sorry. Something came up. I can’t call tonight. Reschedule? Xoxo”

Robbe’s face fell, but he quickly texted him “xoxo” back so that Sander wouldn’t feel bad or know Robbe was upset.

“Bad news?” Senne asked. Robbe looked up, not realizing he’d snuck into the kitchen. He had a tie hung untied around his neck, peeking into the fridge.

“Nothing.” Robbe said.

“You going to talk to Sander tonight?” Senne asked. Robbe shook his head, causing Senne to sigh and pout a little. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay. Only a few more days and he’ll be back.”

Senne nodded at that. Robbe knew Senne and Sander had become friends, the two of them always ganging up on Zoe and Robbe and forcing them out of their comfort zones. He was probably looking forward to having his partner in crime back. The thought made Robbe feel slightly better.

Zoe appeared in the doorway, wearing a pretty red dress and taller than usual thanks to her heels. 

“You look nice.” Robbe said. Zoe gave him a smile as Senne turned to take her in. Robbe could see the smile spread across his face as he moved to kiss her, lifting her up as he did. Robbe smiled as Zoe gently tied Senne’s tie for him, not even embarrassed by the intimacy that the two shared anymore. Milan was right, it was like living with a Disney prince and princess.

“We’ll probably be home late.” Zoe said, finally looking away from Senne to Robbe. He nodded.

“Okay.” Robbe said.

“I made extra food earlier, in case you’re hungry…”

“I’m fine Mom.” Robbed teased.

Zoe rolled her eyes, Senne laughing as he pulled her in for a hug, careful to avoid pulling her bright red lipstick into his dress shirt. Zoe looked at her phone, and her eyes flicked to Senne’s, a knowing look flashing between them.

“We should go.” Zoe said, her voice off. Senne nodded and gave Robbe a small wave before disappearing to get his keys.

“Milan?” Zoe called out. After a moment, Milan appeared in the doorway, now changed into the black shirt. 

“We should go.” Zoe said again, the same weird tone in her voice. Milan looked like he was going to argue but then realization flashed on his face.

“Yes. Of course. Have fun tonight celebrating your disgusting love with that dream boat.” He said, giving her a wink. Zoe laughed and rolled her eyes. “And have a nice night Robbe.”

With that, Milan disappeared again. Zoe gave Robbe a quick wave before heading out too. Robbe heard them all at the doorway, all muffled giggles and keys gangling and shoes shuffling as they filed out of the apartment. As the door shut, Robbe was struck by how quiet it was. He sighed and looked at his phone. He had an invite from Jens to go to a party later, but he didn’t really feel like having to socialize. Sander cancelling had only made him want to curl up in his bed and listen to Bowie.

He was thinking about his playlist when he heard the door open. Milan must have forgotten something.

“Milan?”

No response. He must not have heard him. Robbe shrugged and went back to the list of songs, picking Rebel Rebel to start out his pity party. The opening chords pumped through the kitchen and Robbe smiled, thinking back to the first time he’d heard it with Sander. He stared at his lock screen now, a picture that Sander had drawn of the two of them smiling.

“_Hot tramp, I love you so._” Someone sang out, causing Robbe to jump a little. Actually, not someone. David Bowie’s number one fan.

There was Sander leaning in the doorway, watching him. Robbe jumped up from the table and crossed the small kitchen, nearly causing both of them to topple over as he crashed into Sander, arms spread wide. Sander laughed as he steadied himself, closing his arms around Robbe. Robbe breathed deep in his boyfriend’s arms, taking in the hint of leather that always clung to Sander’s clothes. He squeezed his boyfriend tight, not sure why it felt like they were shaking until Sander pulled away a little.

“Robbe?” He asked softly, “Are you okay?”

Now Robbe realized that the shaking was him. Sander reached out and wiped tears away that Robbe didn’t know he was crying. 

“I thought you weren’t back for 64 more hours.” Robbe said simply, not caring that it was pathetic that he was counting or even that his voice cracked a little as he spoke. It was embarrassing, maybe, to miss someone so much after only a week, but Robbe knew that he and Sander were beyond feeling embarrassed around each other.

“I convinced my parents to come back a few days early.” Sander said, a smile on his face.

“Why?”

“I heard that a certain boy may need his boyfriend.” Sander said, giving him a smirk.

“Zoe called you?”

“Senne. He was worried.”

Robbe pouted and looked at the ground.

“I didn’t mean to ruin your vacation.”

Sander pulled Robbe’s chin up so Robbe was staring into his chocolate brown eyes.

“The deal was I save you and you save me right back.”

Robbe could feel a fresh batch of tears threatening to spill over. Whatever he’d done in a past life to deserve this boy, he wasn’t sure. He wasn’t convinced that he did deserve Sander, but he was happy to be with him until Sander figured that out. Sander leaned in now, planting small kisses on Robbe’s cheeks before finally kissing him properly. Robbe melted into the kiss, his terrible day forgotten already.


End file.
